


Turning Around to See

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: When Words Fail





	Turning Around to See

It was only supposed to be a glance, an awareness of her surroundings and discovery of all that could still threaten her or the small squad of men that had survived this far.

She takes a deep breath as she actually sees the path of destruction that the battle between her men and the droids caused. She makes herself continue, and there, on the edge, she sees the locals. They are coming to take stock, to see if there will be food in the coming winter.

Ahsoka Tano swallows hard, and there are no words for her sense of failure.


End file.
